Under an apple tree
by Miss Momolo
Summary: She was closing her door when she heard her name being pronounced by a thick accent. "Twilight?" Summary: Mac walks Twilight to her home. ONE-SHOT! which turn out to be a three-shot but nothing more WARNING: Humanoid
1. Under an apple tree

**Under an apple tree- **_This is dedicated to my twin sister who is obsessed with MLP, I, frankly don't watch it as much but since she begged… I do not own MLP or their characters. Also this is a humanoid ONE-SHOT, so yeah, they're not ponies XD_

The silence was broad in the night air. Constellations shined the pathways to her house and the moon was the only luminosity of light which was constantly interrupted by dark clouds. And the silence was broad in the night hair.

Twilight Sparkle felt the need to say something. "Thanks," her words were awkwardly pronounced as she addressed Mac, "for walking me to my house." He nodded and her grip constricted around the notes she gathered from Apple Jack for the recipe book she was writing. It had been a rough two months collecting as much information on apples and recipes for this project she had in mind and today was the last day so she had to stay until late at night. Even though she insisted that she could make it to her house alone Apple Jack persisted to have someone take her there. And so there she was gracelessly being walked by someone's brother as if she was a small child when it was clear that both of them would rather be anywhere but there.

"You didn't have to do this," she pressed feeling the urge to amend the moment. "I mean, I told Apple jack that I could handle myself. And I can. This was unnecessary. I'm sorry."

Mac had both of his hands on his pocket as he shook his head. "No prob."  
Twilight sighed not sure if she was satisfied or if she was dissatisfied. His lack of reply was alarming and unbearably uncomfortable.

"You don't talk that much do you?" she still felt the necessity of keeping a hallow conversation; it was the last thing she could do to make this instant easeful.

"Eyup." Was his only reply.

She felt her mind contradict around this simply word and she fought the twitch that came to her eyes. She didn't want to sigh again because then it would be very obvious that she was plenty annoyed with his lack of social skills.

"If only Spike were here." She mumbled as she let the pleasure of rolling her eyes take over.

"Huh?" He turned to her confused and she blushed with embarrassment. _Oh, great Twilight you let him heard you._

She blinked several times begging her brain to come up with something. "If only Spike were here to… carry my… notes?" She knew that not even Discord the lord of Chaos and Lying would believe her.

Without a word, not like he would ever speak, he gently snatched the notes from her hands making her flinch for not seeing this coming. _Oh, great Twilight not only is he's taking you to your house but your also making him bring your notes like a pack mule let alone the fact that you're making a complete fool out of yourself. _

_ "_You don't- uh- have to do that." She tripped with her words.

He shook his head. "Nope."

Twilight looked up at the stars hoping one would fall so she could wish herself out of there. How much further?

"Thanks?" she said unsure, not quite certain of what to do not that it was clear before.

Macintosh only nodded and she bit her lips trying to contain the oddly sensation of anger that she felt towards him. It was illogical and yet when she reasoned with herself it made sense. Yet he didn't. It made her librarian head hurt. All she wanted was to get to her home. How much further?

When he started whistling she felt as though she was a ticking bomb and she was about to explode.

"Why don't you talk?" she asked her voice sounding irritated as she turned to him raising an eyebrow.

He opened his mouth then shut it. She was about to complaint about this when she heard it. The rustling of small rockets hitting the earth. The dark clouds no longer interrupting the moon because they erupted into rain. _Oh, great Twilight now is raining. _

Before she knew it Mac was stirring her under and apple tree nearby as from behind the downpour started to race towards them. It took second before the water started to hit the ground around them.

The agitation made her catch her breath as she leaned at the tree trunk trying to steady her pulse. The agitating from all of it made her realize what she had done though she wasn't about to take her words back because she meant it.

Instead she tried to correct what she had done. "Thanks."

He nodded again and for the first time she noticed that he was out of breath too.

Twilight shifted her gaze to the rain, amazed at how the thickness of the tree prevented them from getting wet. She might include that in the book.

"I was actually trying to save the notes."

It took her a moment for her to realize it was him who had spoken.

"Uh," she said dumbfounded, realizing for the first time that she had resume to his form of speech. "Uh- I thought you were saving me?" She tried to stiffly laugh at how incredulous she sounded.

His smile was sheepish. "You too."

She looked away trying to hide her blush, which she was sure was burning bright under the night.

A few awkward moments passed before she tried to fill the quietness. "Eyup."

When he started laughing her heart stopped for a second as she tried to scribe this to her memory because she knew that she would beat herself if she forgot. After she gulped her freezing state she joined in on the laugh which had died as quickly as she intervened.

She stopped as he looked bemused at her, as if trying to decide something. She opted for what she did best, glancing away. Running away from her problems. _Oh, great Twilight now you look like a dork!_

She guessed he had stopped gazing upon her because the silence dragged on. She felt a sensation of jolting as far away from here but she couldn't. It ached her not knowing what to do more when she always knew.

Maybe five or ten minutes passed and she decided to say something. "I think we should move on. I, mean, the rain isn't stopping. Well, be out here all night."

Twilight didn't turn as she heard shuffling but then she jumped as she saw her notes being held in front of her face. Not knowing what else to do she took them. That's when she saw him shrugging out of his jacket and holding it up above her head. Without her knowing he started to stir her again but this time into the rain.

"Oh. My. Celestia. What are you doing?" she asked as she heard the rain drops hit and trickle at his jacket while he got wet.

He shook his head as he started to jog-run to the unclear horizon up ahead. "No prob."

She swallowed glad that he was to focused on guiding her then staring at her because she knew she most have look like a dumb-butt. While her feet were pacing on the same level as Mac her nose was working on his smell. Which surprisingly didn't smell like apples- well, it kind of did but not at the same time. She tried not to melt. _Oh, great Twilight he has his own scent try not to drool. _But then she was aware that his broad chest made contact with her sides every which time. _Oh, great Twilight try not to faint._

She didn't know how they got to her home but they did and only when she saw her door was she snapped back to where she was. And her surrounding and the fact that Mac was gasping as he rested his arms on his knees while he tried to breath.

"Are you okay?" she asked a bit too bewildered.

His blond hair was stuck to his forehead by the rain as he looked up. "Eyup."

"Are you sure?" she sounded too concerned.

That sheepish smile again. "Eyup."

After a moment he stood and opened her door. She blushed yet again because not only was she staring too long but he had noticed and hinted as he opened the door. _Oh, great Twilight can you act more stupid. _

She clumsy handed his jacket back which had hung at her shoulders, he took it nodding as always. She was halfway inside and he was going to begging his race back home when she said "Macintosh?"

He turned around his face expecting any order.

She bit her lip as she poked her head inside as she snatched Spike's umbrella. She threw it to him. He caught it confused. "I thought you might use it."

He grinned as he opened it and stepped into the rain.

She was closing her door when she heard her name being pronounced by a thick accent. "Twilight?"

She stuck her head outside to watch as Mac stood straight under the pouring rain, one hand on his pocket. He was looking down but when he addressed her his eyes snapped and locked to hers. "I, usually, don't talk when I'm nervous."

Like that he turned on his heels and started walking away. She closed the door slowly.

The end


	2. Under an apple barn

"He's at the barn," Apple Jack had said.

Weird. Twilight Sparkle never thought people who lived for apples would have a barn. It just didn't make sense. But it was just a minor detail to why she was headed there.

It turned out that her recipe book was a success, a best seller to say the least. Everyone one had the book. Well, almost everyone. It turned out that Apple Jack's family didn't have a copy. Another bizarre thing. And while everyone ate every word on the delicious mix of making cakes and drinks and whatnot they were cocooned away from everyone when they were the ones who helped her make this dream for her come true. So, by all means she had planned and was about to complete the task of bring each one a hard cover copy of the book with half of the money made and a gratitude for making her deliver this to the world if it could sound less cheesy to come to terms. All that was left was Big Macintosh. Macintosh. Macintosh who was working on the undeclared purposeless barn.

_I, usually, don't talk when I'm nervous._ His previous words circle her head as she got closer to the red painted absentminded barn. She wondered why it was now that the sequential letters swirl in her head. It wasn't like her mind devoured this when he had actually said it. Because it didn't. She hadn't really had been bothered.

Why did it now?

Twilight stood stupidly in front of the barn's wide large doors not sure if she should knock or if she should just waltz right in.

She started to knock but when the weight of her hands pushed it opened. _Oh, great Twilight you did it again…_

Mac looked surprisingly shocked as he snapped to glance at who had entered even though she hadn't properly done the action to suggest that.

"Twilight?" his thick confused country accent made her bite her lip, making her regret coming and making her want to run for the hills.

Twilight shook motion in to her arteries as she started to push inside the astonishingly barn covered in… hay? She cracked her neck from side to side unexpectedly as she saw barrels of apples- which didn't struck her as much but then again there were stacks upon stacks of hay and apples that made even geniuses confuse. Including her.

"What are you doing here, Twilight?" He asked as he cleaned his hands on his jeans as he appeared to have been moving something. Apples? Probably. It would be the logical choice. It would be irrational for him to work on nothing but.

"I was just moving the hay," he declared as it seemed that she wouldn't talk.

Twilight blushed extremely and she knew it wasn't because he had just agreed to the most incoherent thing in the world but because she had most likely looked stupid and most likely was staring.

"I-I just came here to give you this," she tripped and fell and tripped and fell and tripped and fell over an abyss created by her mental challenged brain who forced this words instead of asking why to his previous statement. When he raised an eyebrow vaguely confuse- concern?- she realize she had his copy of the book on her bag. She quickly started to fumble for it as she recovered. "This."

Mac wiped his hands on his jeans again as he unsurely grabbed and took the copy. _Oh, great Twilight now he thinks you're crazy…_

"Thanks you." He said sincerely. She started to get embarrass for no reason as he mindedly went through the pages. "This is great."

"B-But, you're not even reading it." She bet she sounded insulted, she was. Why not take the time to actually read it for him to create its own evaluation?

"This is yours? You wrote this?" He arched both eyebrows in puzzlement.

"Yes." She answered slowly as if he couldn't understand a thing that was going on.

"Well, then, I like it. It's amazing. A great piece of work."

_Oh, great Twilight you were the one who didn't understand a thing that was going on…_

"Though I would like for you to read it and give me your honest opinion?" she kept pressing, finding that she couldn't hold the urge to keep it at bay.

"I am," this time he was the one who sounded insulted.

"Well, um," she looked at her feet as she frowned searching for words. "I'm glad."

Some strange awkward moments passed as Mac started to whistle as he continued his work picking up hay stack and moving it to, ironically, form a hay stack to one corner of the barn. "Twilight?"

That was when she realized she was still looking at her purple color shoes. She still was. "Hmm?"

"Was that all?"

She wasn't sure what emotion he just evoked with his throat as she snapped her eyes to where he was giving her his back, still moving, still working. She remembered she wasn't done. "Yeah." She answered hollowly. "The publishers want to make a deluxe edition of the book that will be limited for two months- about what 'the masters behind the apples' have to say." She quoted as she rolled her eyes to what she considered to be an immature reference. "And some singings."

"So," she continued when he wrinkle his nose, pulling a note book and a pen ready for notes. "Tell me something-"

"Tell you something." He teased his accent chuckling as he said this.

"Hardi-har-har. Please take this serious. I've already have your two sisters and grandma. All what's left is you."

His smug erased as if by command. "Well…um, I don't know. What did mah, and sis did? Give me an example."

"Well," she looked down at her notes, biting her lips, "Apple Bloom said that her life wouldn't be nothing if she didn't have apples… more less because her name has apple in it. Apple Jack said that it's a root like an apple tree that gets her centered in the world and reminds her who she is and isn't. And Granny Smith said that it was the source of all things.

It doesn't matter- just pick something. You can use an opinion, a saying, what significance it means to you? What do you see when you look at apples? What do you relate to? What do you think of?"

Mac sat on a stack of hay, using it as a seat. He started to consider this, started thinking. "Well, there this quote…" When he stopped talking Twilight raised an eyebrow expectantly. "I relate to that."

Twilight gasped, shocked. "What is it?" He had talked as if he had told the freaking story!

Mac quickly made eye contact with her, he seemed humiliated. He had a hint of pink in his face. "'Girls are like apples...the best ones are at the top of the trees. The boys don't want to reach for the good ones because they are afraid of falling and getting hurt. Instead, they just get the rotten apples that are on the ground that aren't as good, but easy. So the apples at the top think there is something wrong with them, when, in reality, they are amazing.'" Twilight stopped taking notes. "'They just have to wait for the right boy to come along, the one who's brave enough to climb all the way to the top of the tree...'

The thing is… I keep climbing but it seems that every time I think I've reached the top, there another branch waiting for me. And every time it gets higher. I'm brave. I'm courageous by all circumstances. But…" he hesitated and Twilight's heart stopped. "I fear heights. I can't look down because maybe then I'll paralyze in terror of what will await me if I fall. What if I reach the top? What if I look down? What if…I ... can't… come down?"

The intensity in his stare surely made Twilight run for the hills in that moment. But the fact that she came to conclude something made her glued there. "You said you liked my book…"

She could barely hear herself but he did. "I said it was amazing."

"You know," she said feeling small, "I never in my life, in a literal sense, climbed a tree. I always thought it was kind of childish."

He smiled at her, his sheepish smile. "Despite everything I've heard that at the top they have the greatest views. I've seen them too."

"Really?" she felt the air circulating the barn contradict and she might have earlier question this but at the time something was keeping her attention.

"Eyup." His smile vanished. "Despite everything the trick is to forget the fear… 'cause birds fly everyday when they learn to fall while breaking away from their nest."

"Apple Jack told… me…" she said pausing trying to remember the exact same words her fried had used. "…that it was a hard task to collecting apples when bird nest interfered."

"Don't let panic interfere." He added.

"Can… you…-" she was unsure. "-tell me more about climbing trees?"

Mac moved to the side on his hay stack leaving room for her to sit next to him. Twilight sat next to him. "You, first, have to have strong arms to carry your weight…"

The end


	3. On top of an apple tree

After both her hands were tightly secure on a branch Macintosh was hauling both of her feet up as he helped her climb an apple tree. She tripped as she started walking upright on the base of the tree- trunk. Though when her attempt of finding her footing while she defied gravity epically failed she felt two strong hands lock on her waist as they help her up. She gulped as she ignored the way her heart sped while she welcomed the assistant facility this brought.

It all was strange as she tried not to shiver by the moonlight air. They had spent most of midday talking about soaring on top of an apple tree. It might seem immature but it didn't felt like that. It felt right. It still felt right. It was as though it was bound to happen and she knew it. She embraced it. It felt familiar. Since she came to this town this is the most at home she had felt yet. And she couldn't turn from something that was so good.

Her chest ached with a familiar rhythm. Memory? Nostalgia? Beginning? Belonging? She didn't know how to define it. It was the type of thing that could be felt but not explain. Something to complexly tangled that it can only be fitted to be yours. Be hers. Was he…

She shook her head as she tried to center to the matter at hand. She wasn't at the top yet. She couldn't think about anything until she reached it, until she can see the view. Until she can see him.

She pushed forward once she found her balance. She looked down unsure. "What now?"

He seemed to be surprise or, maybe, was trying to stop- laughing? "Just keep going. And don't worry I'll be here if you fall."

She gulped again as she grabbed at another branch and then took a step, trying to keep her footing. After a while and with great afford she had reached the half of the tree, sitting down trying to build her energy again. Though she couldn't help think that it wasn't fair that he could do that and be sitting awkwardly entwined with the branches next to her, without even being out of breath. _Oh, great Twilight, try not to pout. _

"How did you do that?" she asked, hating how she sounded too bewildered.

"Well, I've been climbing trees my whole life."

"You make it sound like a carrier or something." She tried to make a joke which as her footing epically failed.

"Eyup." He simply said.

Twilight sighed inevitably. Oh, this again. But then as if by cue and like always she was hit by a monumental fact. "Are you still nervous?"

He looked at her, his green eyes blades and she pressed herself not to look away.

"Nope." He wrinkled his nose when he saw her face and quickly altered. "Not as much as it would have."

It was almost fated that she looked away, trying to busy herself from what was going on right now. Instead she meet the almost endless fields covered in trees as on the ground apple were scatter everywhere, which reminded her that she had tripped over a few on the way here. Aside from the small breeze and a sky filled with a thousand tiny dots everything was quiet. Twilight wondered if Mac's family was looking for him or if they assumed he was still working. She wondered if this was common for him- staying late at night, climbing trees, embarking strange views he claimed to be unbelievably un-descriptive by words and that if he could it would be physically impossible to pronounce such rarity for if you could your tongue will explode into a million fireworks. Which she just stated that _that_ would be physically impossible and he just shrugged and said, "The only impossible thing would be to believe in the impossible." She got a little irritated by that as she'd said, "You just told me that pronouncing a word was physically _impossible, _you're contradicting yourself." He just shrugged again. "I said that it could be but you can and when you do that your tongue and possibly head would explode." If she looked back that's what got her here in an arrange of words that he would help her up and then when she saw what he did then he would help her down.

She had to see what he meant.

"Let's continue." It wasn't a question nor a suggestion as without waiting for him she cautiously grabbed a branched and continued her hiking, which she might say was the correct word instead of climbing.

Maybe two minutes later Twilight started to see the dark black night sky through small gaps from the top. She was almost there. Almost.

_ Oh, what a surprise…_

"There's nothing." She announced lamely as she saw what she might have seen on foot. The field and the stars and the moon. And nothing. It was all a joke. A prank planned to make her look like fool in front of an absent audience. Maybe someone was videotaping this or worse. Maybe he just wanted to see this stupidity alone just to black mail her. She never envisioned him to be that type. But… 'The only impossible thing is to believe in the impossible.' He was giving her a sign. _Oh, great Twilight why did you ever thought he was different?_

That thing's would be different.

"What do you mean?" his accent voice getting closer. Then his head popped out then his body. His eyes were still lock to hers.

Twilight felt a lump in her throat from another humiliation. "You think this is funny? Talking about views, about eccentric things in life, about…. Then bringing me here! Come on! Laugh, say I prank you and get over it."

Macintosh shook his head offended and Twilight felt another pang. Now he was denying it. "What are you talking about? I will never do that."

"And yet I'm here. And there nothing because you planned on making me come here and then leaving me when I can't even come down. You said you'd help me come down."

"What do you mean there's nothing? There's you." He let the words sink in just for a moment. "And I promised I'll help you down and I will. I just… thought you wanted to stay a little longer."

"Me?" she repeated, feeling hot but not of anger.

"Eyup." He said prolonging the word and arching both eyebrows as if she still couldn't comprehend.

"There's nothing." She said for what felt like the millionth time. "Why me?"

"My, Celestia." He sighed very irritated and that was the first time she'd ever seen him this mad. "Twilight are you this dim? I don't have to climb a tree once in a while to see…." He trailed of his face growing red. "-… this view. I thought if you were up here you might see it too. But rotten apples I can't believe you're this blind. What happened to the smart, independent, talented and beautiful girl I _thought_ I knew?"

Twilight lower her gaze, embarrassed. "Stuck on top of an apple tree."

Mac huffed annoyed. "You're right she is. And I promise I would get you down, so let's get you down."

Twilight felt a branch pinch her skin as he started to shuffle down and she desperately wish to turn back time because… didn't he just confess something? Didn't he just admit something and didn't she just ruin it?

"Macintosh?" she said after he disappeared out of her view.

After a second of silence she heard sounds and then his head was sticking out again, angry. "What?"

She didn't know what to say.

"Are you ready to come down now?" he seemed more annoyed.

"Why are you mad?" she demanded after she felt yet again disgraced by his rejection.

"Why?" he mimicked her voice and for a moment it seemed he lost his accent until he continued talking. "I've been waiting this for a long time. The nervousness, the metaphors, the indirect complements- I've been in love with you for a long time. And you're too- too sophisticatedly smart to figure this stupid equation out." Twilight try not to gasp at his harsh words.

"All this time," he kept on, "I thought I've been climbing this gigantic tree when all I've been doing is falling from it." He took a breath reflexively thinking all he'd done and when he blinked he took a few moments but when he opened his eyes Twilight saw a piece of the person he is. "I think I'm better off if I hit the bottom."

Twilight bit her lip so hard she thought it might bleed. "Can we stay a little bit longer?"

He sighed as he slummed there. Twilight looked everywhere, everywhere but him. She tried to find out what he meant by everything then she just slummed like him as she moved closer to him.

She heard the silence from before tensely mute in her ears and for the first time her librarian intuition wanted sound. Just something.

"I think I see it…" She whispered after she realized that she had a voice. "I think I see what you mean…"

"There." Was her verbal demonstration.

"Where?" he asked hollowly fallowing her game.

She turned her neck to him but he was looking at her since some time now she realize. "There's you."

The end

**A/N: This is the last one because my sister couldn't live with suspense, literary and since she loved the previous one I thought Why not? So yeah, my one-shot because a three-shot.  
**

**Comment?**


End file.
